Flags displayed outdoors are typically seen as rippling in the wind. A similar rippling effect is achieved by waving the flag by hand. The manual movement of the flag pole causes the flag to ripple in the wind. There are, however, indoor displays of flags which are commonly not waved. These flags are typically constrained to hang limply from their support, e.g., a flag pole, or the flags may be held out in a display condition without any waving or rippling effects, i.e., they are held rigidly.
Various mechanical apparatus have been proposed to wave a flag, e.g., indoors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,453,772 discloses an extensive mechanical linkage which folds and unfolds a flag in a fan-fold pattern and is driven by a motor in the base of the flag pole which according to the patent simulates the appearance of a waving flag. U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,123 discloses a flag mounted on a pole pivotally mounted at its base. An electric motor oscillates the pole to wave the flag. Accordingly, there is a need for a more realistic simulation of the waving or rippling effect of a flag. I would still like to disclose the other patents we found.
In accordance with a preferred aspect of the present invention, there is provided a flag, which includes an elongated support such as a flagpole for carrying the flag. A plurality of elongated elements carried by the elongated support, e.g., wires or thin flexible plastic wires, carry the flag body at spaced locations from one another and have end portions. The end portions are rotated, e.g., by gearing within the support to rotate the elements about generally parallel spaced axes. Portions of the elements spaced from the end portions are offset from the axes of rotation, e.g. the elements may have spiral or sinuous configurations. Consequently, by rotating the elements, the flag body follows the motion of the offset portions of the elements causing a rippling or waving effect along the flexible flag body.
More particularly, there is provided apparatus for waving a flag having a flexible flag body, an elongated support and a plurality of elongated elements carried by the support and spaced from one another, the elements extending generally along the flag body and projecting the flag body generally laterally of the support. The elements also have end portions carried by the support for rotation about generally parallel axes, the end portions being spaced from one another along the support. Portions along the elements extending generally laterally from the end portions lie offset from the axes of rotation. For example, the elements may have a generally spiral configuration with increasing diameter from the end portions of the elements connecting the elements to the support. Means are also provided for rotating the elements about the axes of rotation enabling the flag body to follow the motion of the offset portions thereby causing a rippling effect along the flexible flag body.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for waving a flag comprising: a flexible flag body; an elongated support; and a plurality of elongated elements carried by said support and spaced from one another along said flag body; said elements having movable non-linear portions spaced from one another and engageable with said flag body enabling the flag body to follow the movement of the non-linear portions thereby causing a rippling effect along the flexible flag body.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for waving a flag comprising a flexible flag body; an elongated support; and a plurality of elongated elements carried by the support and spaced from one another, the elements extending generally along the flag body projecting the flag body generally laterally of the support and having end portions carried by the support for rotation about generally parallel axes, the end portions being spaced from one another along the support; portions along said elements spaced generally laterally from the end portions lying offset from the axes of rotation; and means for rotating the elements about the axes of rotation enabling the flag body to follow the motion of the offset portions thereby causing a rippling effect along the flexible flag body.